


There is Love in You

by AgentLintaBale



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Figrid - Freeform, Gold Sick Thorin, Maternal Figure, Miscarriage, Misunderstandings, Uncle Thorin, kiliel - Freeform, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: Follows the hobbit mostly, but includes scenes not involving Bilbo...Thorin Oakenshield has a hard enough time finding his One withOUT his nephews being major cockblocks.





	1. How they began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no freaking clue how dwarf ages work. But we’re gonna say that Aria is old enough and young enough to be appropriately paired with Thorin. And she is older than the boys obviously.

Aria Goldbeard was only a few years old when the dragon had forced her clan out. Painstakingly, they followed the Durins to this land or another, settling on a land near a human village. Then king Thror led the men to Moria, and only a few came back with Prince Thorin now king. Her father had not been so lucky. As Aria grew up, she quickly learned that she needed to work for her meal day by day. Mother began to take her to the human village, hoping Aria would pick up on a trade like others of her kind, but Aria would much rather stray through the streets. It happened quite by accident that Aria found her taste, quite literally. As usual, she was strolling through the human village, hunger aching her stomach. Her nose stumbled upon the most delicious smell, and she followed it to a window where a loaf of bread was cooling. Stealthily, Aria nabbed a piece and hunched below the sill to eat. She got caught on her second helping. The woman of the house scolded Aria for stealing, but the dwarrow explained herself and begged the woman to teach her how to bake. Day by day, Aria visited the lady, and learned a new recipe each day. Over the years, Aria developed her skill and even opened her own stall selling baked goods.

Years passed, even mother had died, but Aria had enough to support herself. Her talents reached the notice of Dis, sister of the prince. She sent for Aria one day, asking her to bring along a pastry of hers. Nervous about meeting the princess, Aria made her own favorite cakes to take up to lady Dis. The dwarf village wasn't extravagant, but clearly the best had been reserved for the royals. Lady Dis herself opened the door to Aria, making way for a lifelong friendship. Aria rarely saw prince Thorin; he did long shifts as blacksmith for the humans. Though she did get to see more glimpses of him when lady Dis became pregnant. Aria's career came in handy, as she was the only one who could cater to the princess's cravings. Aria was also one of the first people who got to see the new prince Fíli. He was a copy of his father, all blonde hair and blue eyes. Prince Thorin gifted each house a pack of meat in honor of his nephew's birth.

Aria visited Dís and Fili almost every day, and she grew to love the little boy. Fili was just over a year old when Dis was expecting again. With a new baby occupying Dis's time, it left Fili in the care of Aria. She'd become like a second mother to him. Aria began to stay longer at Dis's place, creating more opportunities for her to cross paths with Thorin. Sometimes, he would even walk her home, though they'd have nothing more to talk about other than Dis and the babies. The second baby was also a boy, though Kíli was much more his mother's son, with brown hair and brown eyes. Once again the royals passed out food to the whole village in honor of the birth.

Years passed and so stayed the relationship between Aria and the Durins. The boys, Fili and Kili, were very fond of Aria, especially the older one. Aria and Thorin however were hardly more than close acquaintances, something Dis hoped would change. Sometimes, Fili went to work with his father and uncle, but the kid was much more interested in running through town, and always end up at Aria's stall. The first time it happened, Thorin was worried sick, almost wrecking the town in search of his nephew. By the third time, it had become a habit, and Thorin would finish his usual work day before picking up Fili from Aria's house at night.

When the boys were 10 and 8, Dis and her husband took their family to the Iron Hills to visit some family. Fili most hated leaving Aria and Kili would miss Thorin, but the dwarrow and prince promised to make up for lost time when they returned. Aria made the boys their favorite pastries to take along for their travel. Uncle Thorin gifted them small weapons he'd made for them, asking them to take care of their parents.

With Dis and the boys gone, Aria had even less reason to cross paths with Thorin. His Highness spent longer hours at the workshop, but almost every night came home to fresh food. A week later, Aria found her dishes returned along with a new set of beautiful silver utensils. They kept up their anonymous games, each taking care of the other. It was happy times, without even seeing each other. But tragedy would bring them face to face.


	2. The King and the Baker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the GREAT response to this story! 
> 
> does anyone know any stories of Thorin x wife raising Fili and Kili before they go off on the adventure?
> 
> thank you!

The horseman tore through the dwarf village one evening, heading up to Durin place. Warriors chased after him, rushing to protect their prince. Aria followed the crowd, hoping in her heart it wasn't terrible news. Thorin had run down to his gate upon hearing the commotion and was waiting sword ready along with his guards.

The pony reared and stopped in front of Thorin as the crowd circled them.

"State your name and business!" Thorin roared.

"I have a message for the king from lady Dis." the horseman announced.

Thorin looked to his guards and lowered his sword before stepping up

"What news do you bring from my sister?"

Aria watched the horseman jump off the pony and kneel to the king. He stood up and gave Thorin a letter. Thorin took the paper and gave it a quick look. In a second he crumpled the paper and his face contorted. He nodded toward his guards and they began to clear the crowd, Aria included. Thorin's expressions had worried her and she tried to peak above the crowd. Thorin had approached the pony and the horseman pulled back a sheet, revealing Fili and kili sleeping. Aria suppressed a gasp and she wanted to go to them, but knew it was best if she left them to Thorin for now.

 

Thorin warily watched the horseman as he pulled something out of his cloak, revealing a letter. He snatched it from the dwarf and opened it. Dis had been attacked, her husband's fate unknown, leaving the boys safer with their uncle. The letter angered Thorin and he ordered the crowd away before he let the horseman continue. The dwarf pulled off the cloth from the pony's neck to reveal Fili and kili sleeping. Seeing his nephews instantly softened his features and he had the boys taken to bed. The king went back inside with his counsel to discuss the gravity of the situation. The dwarves needed to go back to Erebor and soon. They spent hours talking till Kili stumbled into the room. The boy rubbed sleep from his eyes and was fully awake when he saw his uncle.

"Uncle!" Kili cheered as he ran to his uncle's waiting arms.

"Kili, my boy!" Thorin returned the enthusiasm as he picked up his nephew.

"Why are we back so quick?''

"Cause I missed you. Couldn't have you gone too long."

Kili kissed his uncle's cheek.

"Is Fi with mum and dad?" kili innocently asked but Thorin snapped to attention. He motioned for one of the other dwarves to go check the room, and the dwarf came running back shaking his head.

Thorin kept his cool for the sake of his younger nephew. "Fili's just gone for a walk. You stay here and have dinner and I'll go get your brother." He put Kili off his lap and ruffled his hair before running out the door.

 

Fili woke up with a start from a nightmare that was all too real. The kid was heaving and sweating, his hair stuck on his face. He wanted to cry out, but noticed his little brother sleeping soundly next to him. Fili didn't want to further stress his uncle, but he needed relief. He threw the blanket off himself and jumped off the bed. There was a window in their room and to his luck it wasn't barred. His dwarf strength came in handy to pull out the window screen and the second it was off, he jumped off and instantly broke into a run to where he wanted to go.

Aria had been in her kitchen all evening, baking breads and pastries for the boys. Dis hadn't come back with her sons, and Aria could only imagine what the boys had been through. She had just put out her third batch on the window and was cleaning up when her door banged. Aria rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hold your ponies, I'm coming. I'm coming."

She'd just only unlocked the door when it pushed aside and a little dwarf hugged her waist. It took her a second to realize it was Fili. The boy held on to her with iron strength, crying inconsolably.

"Fili, my love! It's alright!" Aria wrapped her arms around him and attempted to walk back into her house.

"Look I've made your favorite." Aria pointed to a tray of Fili's favorite pastries and sat him on a stool in the kitchen.

"Now you sit here and I'm gonna get you a glass of milk. Then you tell me what's happened."

Fili futilely wiped at his eyes while Aria got him milk and pastries.

"Well have at it then."

The boy sniffled and shuddered as he slowly managed to bite into his food, chewing slowly as to not choke. He sniffled as he began to tell the tale, then broke down when he got to the worst part. He was unable to sit in his own chair and crawled into Aria's lap.

"You're alright now Fili, you and Kili both. That's all that matters. You both mean the world to your uncle, and he's gonna make sure nothing bothers you. You listen to me and you listen well, you belong with your brother and him to you. You both will look after each now, won't you?"

"I'll never let anything happen to Kili. I'll never leave him, I promise."

"Do priors count?" Aria and Fili snapped to the door to find Thorin leaning against the doorframe. "Cause you've already left him."

"Well that's only because he didn't want to scare his little brother with crying, isn't it, Fili?" Aria ruffled his hair and Fili eagerly nodded.

"Bed then, yes? It's been a long day."

"Can I stay with Aya, please? I feel safe with her!" Fili used her nickname to prove his comfort with the dwarrow. Aya was a much easier word for a toddler to say, and it stuck. 

"And what of Kili? He's already missing your mum and dad, can't have him missing his brother now too." Thorin's look was not to be argued with, so Fili turned to Aria.

"Can you stay with us, please? We can all be together." Fili innocently begged but Thorin straightened up, knowing more than his nephew.

"Well how bout she just puts you to bed tonight, huh?"

"That's fine, you can meet Kili." Fili jumped up, ready to go.

"Well let me wrap up your pastries and then we can go!" Aria got up and worked around the kitchen to package the goods, Fili helping where he could. Thorin still stood in the doorway, watching the two get along so well. With Dis gone, the boys needed a mother...

Aria prepped a basket with all the goodies she'd made for the Durins and got on her cloak to go. At first Fili had offered to hold the basket as they went, but then the darkness of the night and the shadows of the light scared him, so Aria carried the basket while Thorin held Fili. To distract the boy, she asked him to tell her all the pleasantries he'd seen on his travels and Fili happily filled her wishes. Thorin's house was double guarded tonight as they went in, and were greeted by Kili first step into the house.

"Aya!" Kili called and ran to her.

Aria put down her basket and took him in for a hug.

"We're back early."

"I noticed."

"Fi missed you." He teased his brother and Fili put out his tongue.

"And you didn't?!" Aria fake cried.

"I did! Your food finished too quick!"

They laughed.

"Well good thing I've brought more." Aria motioned to the basket.

Kili had almost got to it before his uncle scooped him up in his other arm.

"Tomorrow. Bed, now."

"Can Aya tuck us in, please?!" They cried and Aria stood embarrassed where she was.

Thorin gave up and sighed.

"Alright, but no troubling her more. Quickly to bed now."

He put the boys down and they each took one hand of Aria's and dragged her to their room. They each had a bed on either side of the room, with a table in between that had a candle on it. The boys ran to get in bed and Aria laughed at their antics. Fili offered to let Kili be first. The littlest Durin eagerly laid in his bed, waiting for Aria to tuck him in. She tucked the covers tight around him and kissed his head goodnight. She went to Fili next, tucking him in and giving him an extra tight kiss on the head, assuring him one last time that they would be alright. The boys begged for her to stay till they were asleep so Aria waited on the rocking chair by the window.

 

Thorin had been waiting long for Aria to come out of the room, and when it had been almost two hours, he dared to go check up on them, only to find them all sleeping. He smiled softly at the image before him and went in to kiss his nephews goodnight before he gently shook Aria's shoulder. The dwarrow woke up startled but Thorin quickly put a finger to his lips, silencing her. Aria caught her senses and embarrassedly fixed herself before following Thorin out of the room after he blew out the candle.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty! That was very-"

Thorin waved a hand, dismissing her worries.

"The boys, they're fond of you." He spoke as he led her to the sitting room.

"Well, I  _am_ their favorite nanny!" Aria joked.

"No, you're more than that to them. To Fili."

"He and I spent a lot of time together when your sister was busy with Kili."

"You're like a mother to him."

"He's like a son to me. They both are."

"That's good to hear. I appreciate that." Thorin leaned back in his seat. "I might actually be needing your help going forward."

Aria shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"If I may be so bold to overstep..."

"Please," Thorin motioned for her to continue.

"What's happened,  _really?_ So that I may be better prepared with how to handle the boys."

Thorin leaned forward with a sigh and rested his chin on his fists. He revealed to her what the letter had said and how he was planning to move forward. He himself was good with Kili, but Fili was older and much more aware of his surroundings. He was more attached to Aria than to his uncle, and that needed to be considered. The two spent some hours coming up with a rough plan before Thorin began yawning. He excused his ill manners but Aria waved it off, realizing it was time for her to be home as well. Thorin offered to walk her back but Aria convinced him that the boys needed him more tonight, so they bid goodnight at the door and the king had one of his guards walk the baker home.

 


	3. Routine

Life in dwarftown soon returned to normal. Thorin went back to work a day later, having made proper arrangements for his nephews. He employed some older dwarves to school Fili and Kili while he toiled away at the blacksmith shop. He even paid Aria to go home and give the boys lunch. The dwarrow never accepted his payment, loving the boys as her own, though he always left some extra money in her stall. Aria would leave at four in the evening to go visit the boys. She would feed them lunch and play with them, the order of the activities depending on the boys' mood. Then she would put them down for a nap, making sure they were deep asleep before she left to go back to her stall. Aria would always be invited to the Durin's parties, public or private, and her cakes always stole the show. The other dwarves noticed Aria's relationship with the Durins and someone would always ask Thorin about their status, but the prince would always blow it off.

They spent happy, uneventful lives for some time as the boys aged. Their lives were routine; Thorin would leave them with an elder while he went to work, Aria would be with them in the afternoon, and Thorin would be home by the time Fili and Kili woke up from their nap. Kili was 11 now and Fili was 13, closing up on a responsible age. Thorin took it upon himself to raise his eldest nephew as his heir; everything that he'd gone through in _Erebor_ , he would put Fili through, and more. Thorin had higher expectations for Fili than anyone in Erebor had of him at that age. Thorin had lived a life of luxury, his grandfather still alive and running the nation well. He wasn't expected to be on the throne long after his _own_ father had had the opportunity to rule. Every day, him and the boys would practice sword fighting where he would work on Fili's skill. Kili was getting on well with a bow, but Fili was slow to perfect his sword skills. Thorin had less patience with his nephew than any of his trainers had. He meant it all in good will of course, not wanting his nephew to be left unguarded and unprepared for any trouble. On one particular day, Fili reached his temper and snapped.

"No one _asked_ me if I wanted to be a _prince_!" 

"It's not _about_ whether or not you're a prince! You have to know how to take care of yourself, and your brother. I won't always be around. Now pick up your sword and fight me, son!" 

"You _can't_ tell me what to do! You're _not_ my father!" Fili threw down his sword and ran out, leaving Thorin speechless.

 Fili ran through the streets of dwarf town, not caring who he bumped into or who called out for him. His own words stung him as he cried, running furiously towards his destination. He found Aria's cabin and banged madly at her door, but it didn't seem like she was home. The neighbor peaked out to see what the matter was, and was about to tell the prince that Aria wasn't home, but he ran away again.

Aria had gone to see an old dwarrow who had been friends with her mother, catching up on old times. There were more people in the streets than normal, and her neighbor was waiting for her when she reached home.

 "Berna, what ever is the matter?"

"Prince Fili was here; seemed pretty upset. I think he's run away from home. Poor lad."

"Oh dear! I better go looking for him." Aria didn't even step into her house before she ran out again, looking for Fili.

She searched through the outskirts of town, calling out his name. It didn't seem like she was disturbing anyone since many others were also looking for the boy. Aria had the sudden idea to check her stall; after all, he was looking for her. Picking up her pace, she ran as fast as she could to the market and to her stall. Aria sighed in relief when she heard cries coming from under.

"Fili, are you there?" Aria soothingly called out. 

There was a scuffle as Fili got himself out from under the boxes and came to her crying. 

"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it at all!" He cried against her chest as he hugged her.

"Didn't mean _what_ , kidhuzel?"

"Uncle was working me so hard and I was tired of it! No one asked me if I wanted to be prince! But then I said he wasn't my adad and I ran out! I didn't mean it, Ria! Really! I was just tired and mad. I hurt him, he probably _hates_ me!"

Aria got down to her knees and held his face in her hands, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

"If he hated you, he wouldn't have the whole town looking for you. I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it. Let's go tell him, your uncle is probably worried sick."

Fili took her offered hand and went on his way home with her. There was a bit of a forest that they had to cross to get back to dwarf town from the human market, and usually there were no beasts, but tonight was turning out to be a pretty unusual day. 

"Ah, look at what we've got here, men." A drunken voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Looks like we hit the double load!" Another voice sneered.

"Where you goin, mama? We can walk you home." A third came from the front and circled them in.  

"N-no thank you. We'll get there soon. Come," Aria grabbed Fili's hand and kept him close. "Excuse us."

"Aw, you got manners! But we ain't done yet." 

Fili stood out, glowering at the approaching man. "She said we're going home! Get out of our way!"

The men laughed. "Ooh! Scary! Or what?"

Fili quickly stole Aria's safety dagger and carelessly swung it around, intending only to keep the men at bay, while he tried to roar a battle cry. The three men laughed at his feeble attempt, the boys cry sounding like whine to them, but they quickly shut up when a deep, angry roar sounded from behind the kid. Aria stepped aside a second before Thorin ran out, swinging his sword with aim. The three men also got out their weapons and fought the dwarf, all of them hurting the other well. Fili ran to join in, but Aria grabbed him, holding him back.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili cried.

The battle seemed to go on for ages till the men realized they would not win against the dwarf and ran away. They weren't from the neighbor town.

Thorin was panting, exhausted from fighting. He sheathed his sword and turned to them.

"Are you both alri..." he fell unconscious before he could finish.

Aria and Fili ran to him, trying to get him awake, but he didn't budge. Aria noticed the deep gash that went along Thorin's side, and kept Fili busy holding Thorin's head. The two screamed for help and luckily some of Thorin's men hadn't been too far off. The dwarves tied up Thorin's wound the best they could at the moment and heaved him up onto a pony, running him back home. Aria and Fili were right behind on the third pony. The guards were waiting by the Durin's gate and quickly let them pass.

"Where's Kili?" Aria asked as soon as she was off her ride.

"In his room, ma'am."

Aria took Fili's hand and ran him up to the boys' room where Kili was anxiously waiting for them.

"Fi! You're back!" Kili shouted and ran to hug his brother. 

"Sorry I left, Ki! I shouldn't have left! It's all my fault! Uncle's hurt because of me!"

"Hush!" Aria chided them and pulled them both into her lap.

"Now, your worrying is only going to disturb your uncle more. We're going to stay calm, stay together, and pray that your uncle gets well soon.”

Once the boys were settled enough, she put them down and peeked out the door to call someone to bring them dinner. The tension for Thorin’s health was high and the boys just barely finished food, being coaxed by Aria. Neither of them had an ounce of sleep in them, and all of them were awake when Balin came to bring them to Thorin.

The boys had almost ran to jump their uncle before Dwalin held them back, warning them that their uncle was wounded.

“It’s alright, you can still come to me.” Thorin sat up the best he could and invited them next to him.

Kili willingly went to snuggle next to his uncle and Thorin hugged him, kissing his head. Fili wasn’t so eager.

“Fi...” Thorin soothingly called him. 

“I’m sorry! It’s all my fault you’re hurt!” 

“No, Fili! It wasn’t...” Thorin tried, but Fili wasn’t finished.

“I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean what I said!”

Thorin pursed in a smile and tried to get up but Balin ushered him back. Dwalin pushed Fili closer to Thorin’s bed and he finally pulled his nephew into a hug. 

“I know you didn’t mean it, Fili. You were exhausted, because I was pushing you too hard. I just want to teach you how to be able to protect yourself, and I approached it wrongly. I’m sorry. I could never take the place of your fa-”

Fili cut him off with a hug, burying his head in his shoulder. “You’re better than him! You’ll always be our adad!”

Thorin smiled a proud fatherly smile and held Fili close as he laid back down, Kili snuggling into his good side again. The door came in his line of sight and he noticed Aria watching them from the doorway. 

“Aria, please come in.” Thorin called her out and everyone turned to her.

Aria awkwardly let herself in and Dwalin stepped aside to usher her to the seat.

 

“Th-Thank you for saving us, at your own expense.” 

“No, the grateful one is I. You were there for Fili.” 

“It wasn’t a matter; he’s my own boy, they both are.”

“Exactly. And that’s why from now on, you’ll stay with them here.”

Aria’s eyes widened and she immediately began to argue. 

“Nonsense! I’ll have someone else work your shop for you, so you can stay the whole day with them. It seems you know how to work them better than I do.”

“I surely can’t be better than their own uncle?”

“I’d appreciate it, and I think the lads will love it if you took care of them. Any ways, it seems like I’ll be stuck in bed for some time, so they’re going to need you to be here.”

“Please Aria?” 

“Yes, please Ria! Stay with us!” 

“We’ll be on our _best_ behavior!” 

Thorin laughed at their pleading  

“Can’t get better than that! I’d give in if I were you.”

Aria laughed as well.

“Alright alright, you win. I’ll stay.”

 

 

Kidhuzel: golden one


	4. Journey

When Fili turned 18, dwarftown had the biggest party ever seen. The celebration was for Prince Fili's confirmation as Thorin's heir. Everyone knew that this deal was subject to change once Thorin had his own children (which Fili couldn't wait for), but for now the heavy crown went to Fili. The boy-now man- had been preparing weeks ahead for the ceremony. He would need to show that he would be capable of protecting and feeding his people by slaughtering a wild ram. He would then be dressed in ceremonial clothes to address his subjects about what promises he would keep in his rule. The people would discuss if his promises were worthy, and if they approved, then Fili would be crowned as the king's heir.

Fili had never in his life been more stressed and afraid. There was so much he could get wrong, but he also had so many people to have his back. His uncle inspired him with stories of his own confirmation and the promises he made. His little brother help the best way he could by taking away the tension and providing jovial suggestions. The best help him from his “godmother”; a member of the public.

Fili has been stuck with forming his own speech, wanting to combine the old and the new. Watching him stress, Aria suggested he take notes from the people he would one day rule. Fili tagged along when Aria went on a door to door sale, giving him the opportunity to converse with the people and ask what they would like to see in their lives. The tour was successful and he had enough to try and make his own speech of The Word.

The Durin family, Aria included, held a small private birthday party for Fili the night before his actual birthday; a small token of peace before his life became hectic as a crown prince. They shared stories from the past, played games and sang songs, and had a merry good time. The boys went to bed early to prep for a long day tomorrow and a guard walked Aria home. Thorin stayed up, looking over the outfits he had made for Fili’s confirmation. There was no Mithril in the blue Mountains, so Thorin had done his best to find the next best thing to use for an armor for his nephew. Aria, in charge of the catering for the next day, stayed up all night to make sure everything was top notch.

The confirmation day went without a hitch. Early morning, Fili was dressed by his uncle in the special armor. Thorin give him a heart to heart and sent him out to the ring to slaughter the ram. Brave and swift, Filibeheaded the stampeding wild sheep, earning its head as a trophy while the meat was taken to be cooked for the celebration. Next, Fili took a bath and then was dressed royally by his family, each member getting to put on a piece of the royal outfit. They left him with encouraging words, and went to join the common people before Fili addressed the crowd. He gathered his wits and walked out to the balcony, kindly looking down at the people before him. He cleared his throat and began his speech, momentarily locking eyes with his uncle to make sure he was doing it right. Thorin always smiled and nodded, encouraging his nephew to continue. The speech ended with Fili’s bow and he went back inside while the people debated. Of course Thorin had the ultimate say, he wanted his people to approve of their next king. The jury came to a decision and Balin went inside to collect Fili. The two appeared back out on the balcony and after an agonizing pause, Balin introduced Fili as the crown prince, heir to Thorin.

The crowd erupted in cheer and the party officially began. Fili ran outside to join his family, greeting his uncle first. Kili and Aria bowed to the crown prince but he waved it off and hugged them together. The boys dragged Aria out to the dance floor while Thorin stood watching with the older dwarves. Later he lead the toast and gifted Fili the ram head trophy before everyone had dinner. It was almost the next day by the time the party came to an end.

The confirmation was some months behind them when Thorin got a consignment from Bree. Thorin packed his stuff and left the boys in Aria’s care, making them promise not to be trouble. By now the boys weren’t so little anymore; at 18 and 16, Fili and Kili were itching for adventure. For now, they made work by staging fights with each other or whoever else they could rope in. Dwalin was always game, and happily kept the boys busy with sword fights. Not even the rain could keep them indoors. Of course once inside, they found ways to keep entertained, such as tossing the dishes around and drinking ale when they could get their hands on it. The brothers had also picked up a knack for flirting with dwarrows, something Fili enjoyed very much. In good fun, of course. Their uncle on the other hand couldn’t be bothered. Almost every eligible dwarrow had offered herself to the king, or parents had offered their daughters’ hands in marriage, but Thorin never got the hint. He did develop a nervous friendship with Aria, and his council subtly encouraged him to pursue her whenever the opportunity arose. But with the town baker, the king found himself tongue twisted, managing nothing more to talk about other than the boys or the town.

Things changed when Thorin returned from Bree. Everything changed; even the air. It was as if the rain had brought in a new day. Fili and Kili were over at Aria’s house when Thorin returned. Instead of picking them up, Thorin stormed home and gathered his council. The meeting went on till late in the night, and it wasn’t till everyone had left that Thorin remembered the boys. He swore the dwarves to secrecy, even from Fili and Kili, then went over to Aria’s house. The boys cheerfully welcomed them home, but were more excited about the gifts he’d brought for them. Aria held them all back till they’d had dinner before she let them out with their new weapons, leaving the grownups alone inside.

“Did something happen in Bree?” Aria asked as she brought some sugared buns over to the couch.

Aria’s words brought Thorin back to attention. “Huh? What makes you ask that?”

“You’ve been distracted all night. Sometimes I catch you muttering something.” Aria finally rested on the couch, sitting next to him but not close enough. “And I heard you’ve been back all morning, and only now you remember us.” She teased him with a brow.

Thorin half smiled softly. “I could never forget you.”

“Oh? I thought you’d forgotten with that load on your mind. Would you like to share, rest easy? I promise not to tell.”

Thorin sighed and stared at the window for a long minute, considering the boys.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I don’t want the boys to know yet.” He sighed again and turned back to her. “I met a wizard in Bree; Gandalf the Grey.”

Aria reached for a bun from the table then reclined back. “Ooh! That’s nice. They’re always interesting, wizards.”

“This one had quite the trick. He says it’s time.”

“For...?”

“Time to go home. To Erebor.”

Aria was speechless. “Wow.”

“He says the dragon hasn’t been seen in 60 years, and the birds are returning to the mountain.”

“Hopeful signs for certain. What are you so unsure of?” Aria went for another sweet bun and offered it to Thorin.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been back there. We were different then, and we’re different now. And there was a reason that the dragon came. The dragon sickness they called it. The gold is cursed. My grandfather fell to it.”

“But you’re _not_ your grandfather, are you?”

It was Thorin’s turn to be silent.  

“What draws you back to Erebor; gold, or home?” 

“What would all the gold in the world mean if we don’t have a home? Fili and Kili, live separated from their birth mother. They’ve never once seen the home that they rightfully deserve. They’re princes, heirs of Durin. Yet they are provided no luxury of it. I will see them in Erebor even if I never get to it myself.”

Aria smiled at his love for his nephews. “How will you get there? Do you know your way back?” 

Thorin sat straight and produced a scroll from his jacket, unrolling it on the table to reveal the map of Arda. Aria shuffled closer to take a better look.

“Mahal! This is...”

“The map. To the lonely mountain. A forgery of it, anyway.” 

Aria ran her hand over the drawing of her kingdom. Thorin watched her curiously.

“You know, I don’t think I remember when I was in Erebor. I was so little.”

“It’s the greatest dwarf kingdom in all of middle Earth. Valleys and tunnels and chambers anywhere you look. The roof shines at night, with the light of all its gems and stones.”

“Sounds beautiful.”

“It is.” Aria didn’t notice Thorin looking at her.

“So when do you leave?” Aria asked, finally reclining back.

“Tomorrow.” 

“And Fili and Kili. They will... go with you?”

Thorin pitied her for her concern. “I don’t think there’s a force strong enough on Arda to keep them back.”

“You will watch over them, won’t you? Keep them safe?”

“Of course I will! They’ll have to go over my dead body before I let those monsters close to my boys.”

While Thorin was passionate about the safety of his sons, Aria found the wrong opportunity to laugh.

“You think it’s funny?” 

“No! Not ever!” She giggled, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t take you seriously with the dust on your mouth.”

“Dus- wha?”

Before he knew what was happening, Aria’s hand jut out to his face, her fingers brushing off the sugar dust off his beard. Apparently, it had been instinctive on her part, as she froze once she realized what she was doing. Aria’s fingers rested dangerously close to Thorin’s mouth and, caught in a daze, he sucked the tips into his mouth. Aria drew in a sharp breath, bringing attention back into Thorin’s mind, but he didn’t want to pull away. In truth, he wanted to pull her even closer. Without breaking eye contact, Thorin tentatively grabbed her hand, releasing her fingers from his mouth to put them on his cheek. Aria reflexively came closer, her other hand sitting on Thorin’s chest. A coil broke in his mind and Thorin suddenly leaned over Aria until she was laying on her back. He felt her body rise and fall underneath his, dangerously tempting him. Her eyes glittered brighter than the Arkenstone, calling him closer. 

“Thorin,” Aria breathed his name and he lowered his face, reaching closer and closer to kissing her. His lips were a breath away from hers, feeling wet warmth coming from her mouth. Half a second more and he’d kiss her, his mouth on hers and 

“Thorin!”

“Uncle Thorin!”

Thorin instantly let go of Aria and sat up, jumping off the couch. Aria too sat up immediately, breathless over what had almost happened. A second later, the boys ran into the room. 

“Uncle Thorin, what would be your weapon of choice in battle, a bow or a sword?”

“Fili says bla bla bla But I think blah blah blah.”

Thorin couldn’t here properly with the blood rushing in his head.

“Boys! There are benefits to both. And we’ll need them both. It’s late, we should go home.” He didn’t wait and stormed past them to the door. 

Kili and Fili looked between them and shrugged. Aria had stood up by the time.

“You boys get some sleep now, long days ahead.” 

She kissed them both in turn and sent them off running home. She closed the door behind them and pressed herself against it. Oh Mahal! She had a lot to bake.

 


	5. Proposal

True to her word, Aria stayed up all night, baking food for the company to take on their adventure. Taking out the last batch from the oven, Aria blew out the fire and at last sat herself in a chair in the kitchen, putting her head down to catch some rest. It didn't last long.

_The front door pounded, someone dying to be let in. Aria leaned back in her chair, tired, the knocking continued. She threw down her towel and pushed off the chair, storming to the door. Aria roughly to pulled it open, full mind to scold whoever was on the other side. She didn't even get the chance to open her mouth before the king helped himself in, grabbing her face and kissing her roughly. It didn't take Aria long to give in, putting her hand to his cheek, reveling in the feel of his beard under her palm. Thorin walked her back Father into the house till she fell on the couch, him on top of her. He kissed her passionately, tongue and teeth, before traveling his lips down her jaw. Simultaneously, his hand went up her leg, torturously slow. His calloused hand smoothed up the side of her thigh, making her skin heat up. And then he turned his hand at the apex of her legs..._

Thorin put the cup down on the table next to his bed, having downed the last of the wine in one go. His cheeks were burning, mind running rampant with scenarios. He was almost feral, wondering over every little detail of the journey ahead. Thorin couldn't stop thinking, couldn't stop hearing his own heart beating in his ears. Calm down, you fool! You're the king! You have to believe everything will go right! Thorin, calm down! Thorin! Thorin!

_"Thorin?"_

_Thorin turned his startled attention to the door, surprised even more to see Aria there. Here. In his bedroom. She was walking over, more confident than she'd ever been, while he sat on the side of the bed like a dumb log._

_"Ar..."_

_"Shh!" Aria silenced with her palm on his lips then slipped over to cup his cheek, Thorin reveling in the warmth of her hand._

Aria leaned herself forward, towering over him until he fell back on his bed. And then she kissed him sweetly.

Her kisses were torturously gentle; Thorin wanted to grab her and pull her in, attack her mouth and taste her. The dwarf king found himself frozen, prey to her attention. Aria kissed down his jaw to his neck, grazing her teeth against his rough skin. She didn't stop there. Aria kissed down his chest, and he thanked his lucky stars for disrobing earlier.

She licked, sucked, bit, and kissed every inch of his exposed skin, all the way down to the rim of his trousers. Thorin growled as she locked eyes with him, knowing full well what she was doing as she put her hands on the waist of her pants, her lips following as her fingers drew down his pants.

Thorin threw back his head and growled her name possessively.

"Aria!"

 

Aria was awoken in her bed by the sounds of a parade running outside her door. Her eyes snapped open and she blushed at the sight of her skirt ridden up, but nothing else was amiss. Thorin...

Thorin! Fili! Kili! They were leaving today.

Aria jumped off the bed and washed up before running to the kitchen. All the food she'd made last night was sitting in the open, all cooled. Quickly she set about wrapping things for the company to take on their adventure. Aria'd just about prepped the last batch when her front door knocked impatiently.

"Coming, coming." Aria called out as she wiped her hands on her apron and walked to the door.

The door was barely open when the boys shoved in, throwing Aria off balance, but Fili and Kili pulled her into a hug.

"Were you not coming to see us off?" Fili accused her when he pulled away.

"Oh, I'd never miss it for the world! But then who would have prepared your snacks?"

"Food!" Kili shouted and grabbed her shoulder for a solid kiss on the cheek. "You're fantastic, Ria." Then he cast her aside and ran to the kitchen.

Fili stood embarrassed of his little brother and laughed with Aria before they followed Kili into the kitchen. The young dwarf was already helping himself to the remaining goodies that were still to be packed and goaded his big brother into joining him.

While the boys were eating there came more knocks at the front door, this time slow and calculated. She'd barely got off her seat when Thorin's voice helped itself in.

"Boys! Are you in here?" He came into the kitchen and answered his own question. "Of course you are." He scoffed and leaned against the doorway.

"Ria wasn't gonna see us off. We got worried."

Thorin raised an inquisitive brow in surprise.

"I... I was packing food for the company's travel." Aria explained herself.

"Only if the boys spare any. Fili, Kili, go put em on the ponies."

Fili and Kili grabbed all the bundles and took them out to the ponies, kissing Aria goodbye on their way out.

"You'd think she'd check up on _us_ last night if she'd stopped by." Kili whispered to his brother on the way out.

Aria dropped the milk jug in her hand in shock of the implied context. She hadn't visited the Durin's house last night. But then again, Thorin hadn't come back...

The baker stood stock still, her back facing the king. She couldn't look at him.

Thorin came around and picked the jug off the floor and placed it on the table. 

"Aria..." He called out to her, but her eyes never left the floor.

Thorin tucked a finger under her chin and made her look up, then grabbed her head to keep her.

"Thor-"

"Will you wait for me?" He interrupted.

Aria finally locked eyes with him. "What?"

"Will you wait for me? I'll come for you, with a proper proposal, once we've reclaimed Erebor." His hands travelled farther in her hair, and Aria didn't realize what he was doing. "You've raised my sons with me, will you... rule my people with me? Aria Goldbeard, will you-"

"I do." Aria quickly spoke the two words her mother had told her of, even though they didn't appropriately answer his present question.

Thorin smiled, recognizing her intended words and pressed his lips to her forehead, making whispered promises in his native tongue before he kissed her head.

Their moment was interrupted by the growing crowd outside. Thorin took Aria's hand and walked her to the door, letting go as he stepped outside. The crowd cheered for the king as he got on his ride, and waved to his people before making an enthusiastic speech, promising to free their home from the dragon's reign. He was the first to gallop off, followed by Fili and Kili, and then the rest of the company. All three Durin sons nodded goodbyes to Aria as she tearfully waved them off.

Life returned to normal once the company was out of sight. People went back to their daily works and chores. Aria came home late at night, tired from all the work she had done. She hadn't baked much for the stall, but thankfully her new coworkers hadn't forgotten, so Aria took on the door to door sales to make up for her part. 

Aria was standing in her washing room, getting ready for the night. She'd changed her clothes and washed her face, and took a brush to brush her hair. She was expecting her hair to be a tangled mess after a busy day, which it was, but she wasn't expecting the bead. Her eyes shot to her reflection on the mirror and she felt around her hair to catch the bead, bringing it forward to see it attached to a braid.

Aria blushed in recognition of what it was, and refused to let go of it while she brushed out the rest of her hair. Once she was done, Aria set the brush down and left her room to grab a glass of water for the night. She had to cross the living room on her way to the kitchen, but stopped immediately once she noticed the parchment on the center table. Aria knew what it was, but still walked over to confirm it. She took a seat as she held a copy of the map of Arda in her hands, her head heavy with plans. 

He'd asked her to wait to marry him, he never said she had to wait to see him again. He never said she couldn't come along for the adventure.


	6. The King's Share

Aria packed a knapsack appropriate for her travels. She chose outfits that were easy for travels; wouldn't snag or trip her. She packed extras, such as handkerchiefs and an umbrella, and of course she packed food. Aria took along her daggers, which the boys had gifted her after she had completed training in weapon wielding. She left her bakery to her coworkers and borrowed a pony as she set off on her adventure.

She traveled along the Lhûn River, through the Hills of Evendim, and eventually got on the East road. It had been a while since Aria had been out in Arda. She hadn't ever left the dwarf town, so all her traveling had been long ago, when she was a child. Aria couldn't pin  _exactly_  what was wrong, but she could feel something sick in the air. Eventually she arrived at Bree, and stopped for a proper rest before leaving again at dawn.

It was nightfall when Aria found herself along the Weather hills, lost in the woods. The sky was overhanging; there was a storm coming, and it was an omen for something bad. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard wolves.

She didn't come this far to be eaten by wolves! Aria needed to throw them off her scent, and the only other creature they could chase was the pony. Aria had a heart for animals, but right now it was the question of her life. She could pay back the pony's owner when they got back to Erebor. Because once they were back in Erebor...

Aria jumped down the pony and took off some essentials, burying them by a landmark tree. After one last caress, she smacked the pony and sent it yelping and running into the forest while she herself took off towards the cliff.

It was a tough climb without the pony, but survival instincts kept her going. The closer she got to the mouth of the cliff, the more she felt warmth. She prayed to all the stars that it was her company, and not something that was planning to make a meal out of her.

"Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." 

Oh, the boys! She heard them from her spot, from where she could see the ponies sleeping. Aria breathed a sigh of relief and had almost sprinted out past her tree when-

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's warning stopped her.

"You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"  
  
"We didn't mean anything by it." She could hear the remorse in their voice.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." She heard the pain in his voice.  
  
"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." A new voice stepped in.  
  
"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

Aria stayed pressed against the tree, listening to the tale of Battle of Moria, the fight that took her father.

"Agog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, here is one who I could follow. There is one... I could call king."

The tears on her hands snapped her out of the daydream. By now all the dwarves had awoken, listening to the legend of Thorin Oakenshield. Their king. _Her_ king. And she would forever stand by him as his queen.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Asked a voice she didn't recognize.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That  _filth_  died of his wounds long ago." Aria heard his voice coming closer and rushed to hide herself.

 

Thorin felt pride and sorrow as he stood at the edge of the cliff, watching his company stand respectfully for him. The true story of Moria was one he hadn't told anyone, not even the boys. He felt the open air constricting him and stormed off towards the trees for a walk.

He was on edge already from the boys' joke, and the ruffling in the trees didn't help. He turned towards the noise once, but found nothing. He'd killed the pale orc, there was nothing he couldn't take on. Thorin heard a noise again and walked backwards, a plan in his mind. He zigzagged through some trees and came back around, in front of him was someone hooded.

Thorin took out his sword and creeped forward towards his prey. He positioned his hand to cover the person's mouth, his sword ready to thrust forward. Thorin jumped, covering the creature's mouth and turned them around, pressing them against the tree. She squealed behind his palm, afraid from the ambush and the sword tip pressed threateningly hard into her neck.

Thorin blinked a few times. Was this his mind's way of calming him down? Oh no, not again! Not here. But he felt her warm face and her blood rushing beneath his palm. The possibility of her actually being here was worse.

He let her go and stumbled back, and Aria lifted from the tree, taking in deep breaths.

"A-Aria?"

"Hi!" She heaved in reply.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"You left a map in my house. I couldn't just let you go."

Thorin leaned against a tree, arms folded as he watched her.

"I asked you to wait." The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile, remembering his claim to her.

"Yes. But you didn't ask me to stay behind."

Thorin knew there was a reason he liked her. He couldn't do with a housewife queen.

"And I can lift my own weight. Fight for myself." She suddenly pulled out her daggers from her waist, swinging them around.

Thorin smiled and pushed off the tree, then walked towards her until he had her pinned again.

"You shouldn't have to."

"But I _can_. I invited myself along. I'm not asking you to take responsibility for me."

Thorin pressed his forehead to hers, holding her close to him.

"How can I not? You're mine."

Aria rubbed her nose against his, snuggling herself into his body.

"Forever."

Thorin leaned back and kissed her head before letting go, walking back towards the camp.

"I've never heard the story before." Aria told him.

"It's not one I enjoy sharing."

She let him have his silence before continuing.

"My father died in Moria." She confessed.

Thorin stopped to look at her.

"Then he must have been a great warrior. I am forever in his debt." He took her hand and kissed it, holding it all the way back to camp.

"Uh, hello? Who's..." the halfling stuttered.

"Ria!" Fili and Kili shouted and ran through the hobbit, almost tackling the dwarrow.

"I didn't know you were coming!"'

"Why didn't you just come with us?"

"Did you bring food?"

"Boys! Leave her alone." Thorin pulled her away, taking her to Gandalf.

"Aria, this is..."

"Gandalf the Grey, I assume?" Aria cut in and curtsied to the wizard. "It's an honor to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, my dear."

He next introduced her to the dwarves that hadn't lived in their town, saving the halfling for last.

"And  _this_ is Bilbo Baggins."

"How do you do?" Bilbo asked her.

"Fine, thank you. What are you doing with a company of dwarves?"

"He's a burglar!"

"Kili!" Aria chided.

"He's the 14th member of our company." Thorin informed her as he led her to the fire.

"If there's supposed to be 14, where does  _she_ fit?" Ori asked.

"Yeah, how will the treasure split now?" another dwarf asked.

"Well she'll be with me of course!" Fili claimed.

"Why you  _of course_?" Kili whined. "She could have mine."

"I love her more than you do!" Fili defended himself.

"No you don't!" Kili argued.

While the boys argued, the rest of the company watched Aria and Thorin sitting by the fire, talking between themselves and smiling.

"Boys!" Dwalin barked to shut them up.

Fili and Kili joined the others in their staring.

"I think she'll have the king's share."

"Works for me!" The brothers winked.

 


	7. A Burglar Yet

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard." Gandalf answered the complaints about the rain.

"Are there any?"

"What?"

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards... Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?"

As Gandalf glared at Bilbo, the dwarves closest behind snickered at his expense. Aria noticed even Thorin wasn't immune to the comedy of the conversation as a smile crossed his face. It was a pleasant change to see him enjoying the moment.

They had traveled quite a mile in the deluge before the weather cleared, thankfully close to a shelter. Thorin lead the way to the run down cottage, but Gandalf wasn't too keen on staying.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Oin, Gloin, get the fire going." He gave out orders and went to meet Gandalf at the abandoned house.

"Why don't _you_ get a command?" Ori complained to Aria.

Aria smiled kindly.

"Why don't I help you with the cooking, hmm?"

She lead Ori to where Oin and Gloin were setting up the camp. The company was enjoying themselves, chatting around the fire when Gandalf stormed off.

“Everything all right? Mr. Gandalf, where are you going?” Dori asked aster the wizard.

“To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense.”

“And who's that?” The hobbit asked. 

“My _self_ , Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day.”

The company looked from the wizard to the king, tensions rising. Fili and Kili turned to Aria, and she agreed to talk with Thorin.   
  


“WHAT!” Thorin barked as he turned around before softening once he realized it was Aria.

“Clearly you’re under some pressure.”

“It would not be wise to speak to me now,” he warned her.

“I’m not _here_ to speak with you. I need your assistance.”

Thorin raised a brow in question of her claims of self reliance.

Aria made a station around a table like stone, setting up her cooking stuff. She brought wheat stalks from her sack and placed them on the stone before turning to Thorin.

“Use that fury to grind this wheat for me?”

Thorin scoffed a dry laugh and found himself a useful rock, aiming his anger at the unfortunate grain.

 

“Is he coming back? He's been a long time.” Bilbo asked when it was nightfall and the wizard still hadn’t returned.

“Who?”

“Gandalf.” Bilbo replied incredulously.

“He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses.” Bifur told him.

“Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads.”

Bilbo took the bowls from Dwalin and went out into the woods where Fili and Kili we’re keeping watch over the ponies. He found them frozen solid, looking petrified at the corral.

“What's the matter?” Bilbo asked, starling them.

“We're supposed to be looking after the ponies,” Kili started.

“Only we've encountered a slight problem. We _had_ 16.”

“Now there's 14.”  
  


The company was sitting around the fire, eating their bowls of meal and having a casual night for once. Aria grew worried for their missing members, and went to Thorin.

“Have you seen the boys, Thorin?” She started as she sat with him.

“They’re keeping watch over the ponies.”

“Yes, and well, Bilbo went looking for them, and he hasn’t come back yet either.”

Thorin shared her concern and took her hand, leading her out to corral, grabbing his sword on the way. They found the boys anxiously pacing, scratching their heads, and jumped when Thorin called out for them.

“What’s wrong?” Thorin demanded. 

“Well, remember how we had 16 horses?” Fili answered.

“Now we have 14.”

“Mahal! And where’s the hobbit!”

“Heee...”

“He went to-..”

“Get the ponies back from the trolls.” The brothers mumbled together but their guardians heard loud and clear.

“Trolls??! There. Are. Trolls!?” Aria was flabbergasted. “And you didn’t come get us!”

“It doesn’t matter now. We have to get back Mr. Baggins. Come on!” Thorin lead the family back to camp to gather the other dwarves.   
  


“Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?” They watched the boss troll interrogate the hobbit.

“No.” His voice didn’t sound too convincing.

“He's lying.”

“No, I'm not!”

“Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!”

That bit got to Kili and out he ran, swinging his sword at the nearest troll, making _him_ squeal instead.

  
“Drop him!” Kili demanded, wearing his best mean face. 

“You what?”

“I said... _drop_ _him_.”

The boss troll flung Bilbo at Kili, knocking the two over, enough to make Thorin lead the ambush. He leaped out sword swinging, and the rest of the dwarves followed, attacking the trolls with whatever weapons they had.

Sometime during the fight, the trolls got hold of the hobbit again. The dwarves saw Bilbo quartered and froze in place.

“Bilbo!” Fili ran out once he saw Bilbo, but Thorin pulled him back.

“Lay down your arms. Or we’ll rip his off,” one threat was enough for the dwarves to surrender, and they soon found themselves sacked.

Literally.

A few of the dwarves were already tied on the spit, with the others waiting their turn piled together.

“Wait! You are making a terrible mistake.” Bilbo tried to stop the trolls as one picked up a knife.

“You can't reason with them. They're half-wits!” Gloin whined.

“Half-wits? What does that make us?” One of the younger dwarves asked.

Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“I meant with the seasoning.”

“What about the seasoning?” Troll 1 asked.

“Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up.”

“Traitor!” Kili cursed Bilbo. He was doing the opposite of helping.

“What do you know about cooking Dwarf?” Troll 2 asked, but troll 1 bonked him with the spoon.

“Shut up. Let the flurgaburburhobbit talk.”

“The secret to cooking Dwarf is...” Bilbo took his sweet time.

“Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret.” Troll 3 was growing impatient.

“It's, uh... Yes, I'm telling you. The secret is... to skin them first.”

“What? Skin us?” Oin cried. Maybe the hobbit had been hit in the head too much.

“Tom, get me filleting knife.” The young sounding troll said.

“I'll skin you, you little...!” Kili yelled, regretting making friends with hobbits.

“What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them, I say, boots and all.” The boss troll grumbled.

“He's right.” The second troll agreed and picked up a dwarf by his legs. “Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy.”

“Oh, not that one!” Bilbo cried. “He's... infected.” He had to say something.

“Huh?”

“You what?”

“Yeah, he's got worms in his tubes.” Bilbo continued.

“Eww! Aah!” The young troll dropped his dwarf in disgust.

Aria caught on to Bilbo’s stalling, but the rest were still stuck on being offended.

“In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't.”

“Parasites? Did he say "parasites"?” Fili looked to his brother.

“We don't have parasites. _You_ have parasites!” Kili childishly spat back.

Aria resigned and turned to Thorin, who’d understood as well, and kicked some sense into his nephews.

“I've got parasites as big as my arm!”

“Mine are the biggest parasites.”

“I've got huge parasites. We're riddled.”

Now it was a competition of who had the most bugs.

“What would you have us do, then? Let them all go?”

“Well...”

The trolls had caught on too, but a moment too late.

“The dawn will take you all!” A new voice announced and the trolls turned to it.

The old man stabbed his staff into the rock and it split, exposing the dawn and turning the trolls to stone.

Gandalf had finally returned and helped the dwarves get out of the sacks.

“Where did you go to, if I may ask?” Thorin grumbled to the wizard.

“To look ahead.”

“What brought you back?”

“Looking behind. Nasty business.”

Thorin was quick to read between the lines.

Bilbo watched Thorin and Gandalf argue over him, and didn’t notice Aria come stand next to him.

“Don’t take him to heart, Mr. Baggins. He’s just a little keyed up about this trip.”

“I understand. But he’s right to question me. I’m not a burglar. I’ve not done a single bad deed in all my life.”

“You say that like burgling is a bad thing!”

Bilbo gave her a deadpan face.

“I’m kidding. But look how smart you were rescuing us from becoming mutton. I bet you’ll be a burglar yet, Bilbo Baggins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, not much new, just adding Aria into the troll scene. Filler chapter, it’s been a while since I published


	8. Situation

They passed one trouble, only to run into a bigger one yet. The company was being tracked by a pack of orcs, but luckily another wizard had come to their aid. Radagast the brown drew the orcs away, while Gandalf lead the dwarves another. To their unfortunate luck, one stray orc had discovered their hiding spot, but Kili shot it down. Unfortunately, the murder was quite loud, drawing the attention of the pack. Gandalf lead them down a hovel, and Thorin and Kili slid in just as a stampede went by.

There sounded war horns and clashing swords, then a shot Orc rolled into their hiding cave. Thorin pulled out to the arrow in its chest, and growled at its origins.

"Elves," he grumbled to Gandalf.

Dwalin found a trail which the company was eager to follow, but much less eager to cross. It was a narrow and tight path in itself, their discomfort rising when the Durin boys quarreled.

"You hand's touching my butt!" One whined, whacking the other's hands away.

"Well, your weapons are in my face!" The other one whined back, pushing his brother hard.

"Boys!" Aria scolded. "We're  _all_ cramped! You're not making it easier."

They continued to walk on, until Kili shoved Fili again.

"So help me Mahal, I will cut you  _both_ in half!" Thorin yelled this time. "Shut up and behave! We're almost there!"

They came out on top of a hill, a waterfall trickling beside them. In front of them was a hidden valley, with plenty more waterfalls that lead into the river below.

"The valley of Imladris," Gandalf announced as everyone else was lost in its majesty. "In the common tongue, it is known by another name."

"Rivendell."

As the rest of the company went on closer, Thorin went back to Gandalf, Aria following.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy!"

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" Aria asked.

"They will try to stop us!" Thorin grumbled.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, respect, and no small degree of charm."

Aria looked between Thorin and Gandalf, and smiled.

"Which is why you will leave the talking, to me."

 

Gandalf lead them to the courtyard, where they were corralled in by war horses, lead by their host.

"Gandalf!" 

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf acknowledged his friend.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or  _someone,"_ he eyed the dwarves, "has drawn them near."

"That may have been us." Thorin walked up to them.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." 

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin coldly answered the elf's greeting.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

Aria pulled on Thorin's shoulder and drew him back, while Elrond simply smiled and turned to Gandalf, speaking in his native tongue.

"What is he saying?" Dwalin asked.

"Does he offer us insult?" Gloin struggled to the front.

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food."   
  
"Well, in that case, lead on."

 

They had dinner with the elves, annoyed by elvish music and disappointed at the lack of meat on the table. Still, they enjoyed each other's company, laughing at another's expense. Thorin and Gandalf sat aside with Lord Elrond as he introduced to them the elvish swords they had picked up from the troll horde. Soon Gandalf became too chatty, and Elrond too inquisitive, and the dwarf king excused himself from the table. 

 

Aria meanwhile, had welcomed the elven hospitality, enchanted by the legend of Imladris. Lord Elrond had graciously welcomed them into his home, allowing them to rest and bath before dinner. There were quarters offered to them; some had to share, the king got his own, and Aria, being the only lady, was given her own room as well. 

She changed into the clothes her hosts provided her with, and enjoyed a snack of fruits by herself in her room. When she left to join the company, Aria found them merrily singing on the tables, making a mess out of Lord Elrond's dining room. She found Thorin missing from the gathering, and instead decided to seek him out.  

Aria instead snuck around the halls of Rivendell, exploring Imladris until she came across the room Thorin was in. The doors alone were beautiful, but the room took her breath away. _Fit for a king indeed._ There was a giant four poster bed at one side of the room and windows leading to a terrace on the other. But straight ahead of her was a light curtain, that wasn't doing much to hide what lay past. 

Without making a noise, Aria crept up and pulled the curtain aside to take a peak: there was a bathing pool in the middle of the place, made of salmon marble. In it, she spotted Thorin's hair spilling out over the edge as he sat in the water, probably asleep. Carefully and thoughtfully she picked up her skirt and worked on stepping around to the other side of the pool, but the cool and wet floor made her lose her footing. 

Her right food slid and she squealed before she could stop herself, and fell left side first into the pool. Aria wasn't under long before big, strong hands got her up right. She let out a loud gasp as Thorin pulled her out of the water, shock and water in her nose put her brain into life saving mode.

"You're alright, cough it up." Thorin coaxed gently as Aria roughly forced the water out of her breathing tubes.

"Aria?" Thorin's confused voice asked as he peeled off the hair sticking on her face. Since the past minute, this was the first time he'd got to see who had fallen in.

Aria flipped her hair back and grabbed Thorin's shoulders as the water bobbed her up and down. Finding her eyesight, she blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, then! I assume that has got to be the least attractive attempt someone's made towards you."

Thorin smirked a laugh. "Not the most attractive perhaps, but the most amusing." He laughed at her childishness and grabbed her waist, attempting to take her out. "Let's get you out of here before you catch a cold." 

He'd already turned to the ledge before Aria grabbed his shoulder and forced him back. He let out an unconscious growl, meaning to be threatening, but it only made butterflies in her stomach.

"What are you doing, Aria?" His hand fisted at the clothing on her waist, obviously knowing what she was doing.

"Taking advantage of you." Aria replied suggestively as she pushed herself closer to Thorin, the water rippling around them.

"Taking advantage of your... _situation_."

 


	9. I Feel You (M!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SEX (Smut) SCENE! Not required to continue the story, but it is here.

"What are you doing, Aria?" His hand fisted at the clothing on her waist; obviously he knew what she was doing.

"Taking advantage of you." Aria replied suggestively as she pushed herself closer to Thorin, the water rippling around them.

"Taking advantage of your... situation." She was closer now, making Thorin's hands extend down to her butt.

"When  _else_ will we get the chance to visit Rivendell?" Her nose was rubbing his nose now, and something in Thorin snapped. He locked her against him and spun them around, pressing her against the pool wall. His aquiline nose caressed her button nose; he was doing everything in his mind to keep himself back.

"Rivendell will fall short of Erebor's beauty once we have it again. I promise you a proper wedding night once we're home, my little baker."

Thorin whispered promises under her nose, while his knuckles whitened as he grasped the ledge behind her, teeth gritting.

Teary eyed, Aria grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and made him look up at her. Her other hand cupped Thorin's cheek as she smiled at him.

"I don't want a promise of Erebor from you, my king. Even if I never get to see Erebor, I'd have a home in you, and our boys."

Her confession finally broke him and Thorin snapped up and claimed her mouth in a kiss. He pecked and sucked at her lower lip, then pulled back to answer her.

"Erebor would mean  _nothing_  without you, khajmel."

Aria's hands went down his torso as Thorin kissed down her jawline, his hands undoing the strings of her dress. The water made the clothing weigh a ton more, but dwarves were made to lift weight. The water wanted to follow its course, sinking its fingers into Aria's dress, but not even nature could come between Thorin's rage. He bit and sucked at Aria's neck, marking her as his while his fingers rapidly undid the last strings of the dress.

The strings fell apart, loosening their grasp on Aria's cleavage. Her breasts rose and fell as her heartbeat quickened. Thorin was already huffing, passion getting the best of him, but he still had his senses. He knew the dwarrow in front of him was a virgin, saved for him and him alone. He lifted a padded finger and drew it down the path of the strings, making her shiver.

"Will you give me the pleasure to see you?" He panted, his forehead resting against hers as his eyes dared to go ahead without permission.

Aria reached out her neck and kissed him, tongue grazing his bottom lip for entrance. He let her in, but battled for dominance. She tasted sweet between his lips, better than any wine Elrond could offer. Meanwhile, Aria brought her hands to her shoulders, slowly dragging the wet dress off her body. Thorin twined his fingers with hers, helping get the dress off. The dress fell off her shoulders and pooled with the skirt floating at her waist. His beard stroked her skin as his mouth trailed down to her neck again. Thorin didn't pull back till he'd pulled the entire dress off her, sending it floating away with the current. His hands left her back and returned to the ledge as he took in a breath to look at her.

Her skin was dewy with water, calling for him to touch it. His gaze first went to her breasts, heaving with her breath. Her belly was flat, for now; he'd have a thousand sons with her if she let him. The water was at her waist level, blocking a clear view below, but he could see her legs gently spread, waiting for him.

Aria gripped the ledge behind her till knuckles went white. His gaze alone was doing things to her, she wondered what his hands on her would do. She didn't want to wait to find out.

"Thorin," she begged, "please!"

"Ghivashel." Thorin murmured and reached out to stroke her side.

"Touch me..."

Hearing her beg, Thorin put his whole hand on one side, and the other hand on the other. Her skin was softer than any silk he remembered. He drew one hand up, and the other ran down to her butt. Aria let out a gasp when his fingers went around her cheek, cupping her butt. His other hand drew a finger down, stopping at her pelvic bone. When he looked up at her, Aria noticed his blue eyes were almost black. His finger followed the v shape of her bone, aiming for holy land. His thick thumb jutted out first, gently pressing against her button. Aria's eyes closed shut and her head threw back as she moaned his name. Thorin attacked her mouth, distracting her with a passionate kiss. His tongue pushed past her lips, curling and dancing with hers.

His hand strolled back up again and he cupped her breast between his thumb and index finger. Thorin pulled back from the kiss to watch his hand. He fanned his fingers up, trapping her left nipple between two fingers and gently played with it. Aria watched him lower his mouth to the other breast and shuddered when he blew on it. She hadn't noticed his other hand trail over to her mound. Thorin locked eyes with her as pursed his lips around her nipple, kissing and licking. Slowly, his middle finger on the other hand dipped under her hood, rubbing circles on her clit. Aria moaned and shivered and Thorin upped his teasing, massaging her breasts with his mouth hand while his middle finger stroked down her folds.

Thorin switched breasts, putting his mouth on the other one while his lower finger teased entrance between her lips. Aria moaned his name and he bit her nipple, making her squeal. Thorin moved his free hand up to her mouth, silencing her. He slowly slid his thick finger between her folds, edged on by the water and her bodily wetness. When his finger got closer to the holy grail, her walls clenched around him and he growled. Thorin let go of her nipple and kissed her lips before trailing down her neck.

"Relax, amralime." Thorin sucked and kissed her sweet spot and caressed her back with his other hand as he pumped his finger inside her. 

"Thorin..." Aria breathed his name and dug her hands in his hair and his back, pulling him close. She'd asked for it tonight; she may never had done it before, but her body knew what to do. She moved a leg around Thorin's calf, opening herself more to him. He kissed her as a reward and slid in another finger, speeding up his thrusts. Thorin was getting restless himself and in rage grabbed Aria's hair and kissed her roughly as his fingers worked to bring her to climax. He devoured her lips, pushed his tongue inside, stroking her teeth and the roof of her mouth. Aria felt her abdomen tighten and Thorin felt her shudder, just on the edge. He pressed his thumb to her clit, helping her along and she cried his name in his mouth as she climaxed around his fingers.

Thorin pulled out his hand and rested his forehead against hers, breathing hard. His hands were on her hips, drawing circles with his thumbs.

"Thorin..." Aria breathed and leaned her head forward for a kiss. Thorin gently participated in the make out then grabbed her sides tight, heaving her out of the water. With Aria sitting on the ledge, it put Thorin eye level with her stomach. Initially he kissed her there, sucking and kissing her belly and circling his tongue around her belly button. Then, he put an arm around her back and ushered her to lay down.

Aria waited for Thorin to join her, her eyes exploring the intricate ceiling of the room in Erebor. She was waiting for Thorin to climb above her, to kiss her passionately before he took her. Suddenly, she sucked in a cold breath when she felt his mouth on her thigh. Electricity shot up her spine as his tongue flicked against her thighs, his beard tickling her skin. Her stomach fluttered when his mouth got nearer but Thorin put an arm over, pressing her down.

"Hold still, my love."

Aria's heart was racing already, and she almost sobbed when Thorin's nose nudged her swollen clit. Thorin smiled against her lips and kissed her there, driving her further into a frenzy.

"You need to be quiet, love. Don't want to wake anyone."

He knew exactly what he was asking, and tempted her to make a sound when he ran his tongue between her slit, making Aria bite her cheek to keep from screaming.

"The baker tastes sweeter than her pastries. Surprise."

He grabbed tightly on to her pelvis to keep her from moving, he leaned in and flattening the muscle against her folds, letting her nectar soak his tongue.

Aria reached her arms out, trying to grab at anything as the feelings surged within her but nothing was in her grasp. Full of angst, she dug one hand in her own hair and fisted the other in Thorin's, egging him on.

"Please Thorin... please..."

Aria shuddered as Thorin moved his tongue up, circling her clit, then trailed back down. Her back arched up when his tongue slid into her finally. Thorin pushed his tongue inside her, curling it against her tightening walls. He worked his tongue in and out of her, like a child working to get the custard out of a pastry. Aria pushed Thorin's face closer, and the dwarf put his arms under her thighs, digging his fingers into her pliant skin as he dug his tongue inside her like a starved man.

He groaned against her, relishing her sweet taste as she tightened around his tongue.

"I'm so close Thorin." Encouraged by her cries, Thorin pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger, drawing her close again.

Thorin's grip tightened on her thigh as Aria jerked up, the muscles in her thighs and legs going rigid as she clenched around his tongue, before releasing all over his mouth.

Finally Thorin pulled off, wiping every bit of her essence into his mouth before he kissed up her stomach.

"Take me now, Thorin. Please!" Aria begged and Thorin smiled, gently kissing her skin.

"I didn't want to hurt you, love."

"You could never hurt me."

Thorin finally brought his face to hers, smiling affectionately as he caressed her cheek. Aria leaned up to kiss him, and Thorin returned it, pushing her back down to the floor. Scooping an arm under her, he lifted a leg around his waist, opening her wide for comfort. He soothed his hand over her thigh as he lined himself against her.

Naturally, Aria was scared for what would come next, but felt assured by Thorin's caress. Thorin kissed her passionately, distracting her as he pushed himself inside her against her tightness. Aria groaned at the first pain, her tears falling on Thorin's mouth and he paused, letting her adjust to his size.

"Do you feel pain?" Thorin whispered against her after a while.

"I just feel you." Aria breathed, playing on his ego and Thorin finally began moving inside her.

Aria dig her nails into his shoulders, pulling him closer. Thorin went slow at first, being considerate of her first time, but then Aria wrapped both her legs around his waist. Thorin grabbed her thighs and kissed down her neck as his thrusts sped up, a coil building inside him. He muttered praises in her ear as he felt himself get close, and held on till Aria had her release before he spilled his seed with in her.

Thorin spasmed as he emptied and lay his head on her heaving chest, his hand stroking her belly. Nothing else mattered for the two of them beyond this moment. Thorin has claimed Aria as his one, and no one mattered more to him, not even Erebor. But he needed a kingdom for his queen.

Thorin got up and kissed Aria's head.

"Best catch some sleep before we head out for our kingdom tomorrow, my queen."

Aria was in no state to argue and happily cling to his neck as Thorin carried her over to the bed. The bed felt better than the floor, but Thorin laying next to her was ever better. The king lay on the bed and his queen snuggled up on him, sleeping soundly as their heir development in her womb.

 


	10. Escape

Aria awoke alone in the room. She stayed lying in bed, happily remembering the night before. But the longer she waited for Thorin to return, the more she feared he'd left her behind. Aria got out of bed, wrapping the sheets around her. She went to the large table in the other end of the room, laden with all sorts of fruits and edibles. The dwarrow enjoyed a few good berries before her stomach churned and she threw up.

"Oh, Mahal!" Aria cursed as she wiped her mouth.

She went over to the pool to wash herself, then worried about finding clothes. Lucky for her, Thorin had left his cloak behind and, covering herself with it, Aria snuck back into her own room. There, she changed into an outfit her hosts and left her, and had better luck keeping down the snacks she ate. She'd just about packed a bag when hurried knocks fell on her door.

Aria quickly went to open it, fearing the worst had happened, but found only Fili and Kili.

"Come on, we're leaving!" Fili urgently whispered at her.

"Let me get my bag!" She went into her room to collect her things, then followed the boys to join the others.

They were notably missing Gandalf, but Thorin urged them on. He stayed in back, counting out his company as they passed him. 12 dwarves, one hobbit, and Aria. Thorin caught her by the elbow as she crossed him and began walking backwards with her.

"You could have stayed." He said in a questioning tone.

"And let  _you_ have all the adventure? I think  _not._ "

Thorin smiled at her determination.

"We would have come back for you." 

"I  _belong_  by your side, Thorin Durin."

Thorin stopped and pulled her back, letting the company move on further.

"And I by yours, <my love>." Thorin quickly kissed her head and they rejoined the group.

They walked through a plain of dry land before they finally made it to the Misty Mountains. If they were worried about the rain  _before,_ this one  _really_   poured down, adding to the challenge of crossing the narrow, rocky mountains. They weren't called the Misty Mountains for nothing.

"Shelter! We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled after Bilbo had almost fallen in.

"Look out!" Dwalin warned as a flying boulder crashed a little above the company.

"This is no thunder  _storm._ It's a thunder _battle!"_ Balininformed them just as a giant rose.

"The legends are true!" Aria said, only loud enough for Thorin to hear.

"Giants!  _Stone_  giants!" Bofur pointed just before the giant launched another boulder.

"Take cover, you fools!" Thorin barked at those stunned by the giants. 

Everyone huddled closer against the mountain, away from the edge. Debris fell, making the ground even smaller. Thorin reflexively grabbed Aria's hand, binding their fate. For the worst, the ground beneath them began to split, pulling the gang apart. 

"Hold my hand, Kili!" Fili reached for him, but the giant's legs pulled the brothers apart. 

Aria held Kili back before he could fall over. Fili, Oin, Gloin, Balin and Thorin drifted away from the others as they stood on the knees of a third stone giant, who rose slowly to the fight. The second stone giant lumbered over, head butting the third. As the giant fell backwards, Bilbo and the dwarves went swaying forwards and back, hanging onto the mountainside for dear life. 

Fatefully, luck seemed to be on the side of the dwarf king and the knee carrying Thorin, Oin, Gloin and Fili and Balin happened to hit a flat ledge and the party managed to jump onto the still side of the mountain.

Their other halves were not so lucky. As the third giant rose back up again, the first threw a mean a rock, beheading it and sending it falling back into place. Thorin reached for Aria as the leg passed by them, but she was too far. Thorin and the others watched helpless as the rest of the Company seemingly crushed between the stone. 

"No!" Thorin yelled. He couldn't lose her, not already. "No! Kili!"

"Ria!" Fili cried from beside him.

Thorin lead the run to the spot where the other knee had crushed. He only took air once he'd seen them all alive. Thorin brushed past Bofur to get to his nephew while Fili ran to help Aria to her feet.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Nori asked, looking about.

"There!" Bofur found him hanging from the edge, "Get him!

They all got on the ground to help the hobbit up.

"Grab my hand!"

"Bilbo! Take it!"

"I've got you, lad." Dori had grabbed Bilbo's shirt, but he was too heavy.

Thorin saw his men struggling and jumped down, hanging next to the hobbit to heave him up. He successfully handed him to the others before losing his own grip.

"Thorin!" Aria screamed for him as Dwalin grabbed him up.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Ori said as joke to relieve the tension.

"He's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin barked, but Aria tried to calm him as she stood in his arm. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

"Thori-" 

Thorin walked off, finding a cave nearby and called for his strongest man to check it out.

"It looks safe enough," Dwalin gave it a quick look.

"Search to the back. Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin did as told, and came back empty.

"There's nothing here."

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin said, already dropping some tinder.

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

As Balin and Thorin talked, Aria went to Bilbo.

"Don't mind him, love. It's just, he's stressed under the circumstances. You should have met him back in the town, I doubt you wouldn't be friends with him then!"

Bilbo was little eased by Aria's claims, but she was cut short when Thorin ordered everyone to lay down. Fili and Kili surrounded her on either side at the spot Thorin had allotted for them, keeping his family near. 

Bofur had first watch as the rest of them slept, or appeared to. Bilbo, seeing that no one was watching, quietly rolled up his blankets and packed his things. Grabbing his walking stick, he began to leave the cave, tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves.

Aria woke up as Bilbo was talking to someone.

"No, you don't! You  _don't_  understand! None of you do! You're dwarves. You're used to... to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere... I am sorry, I didn't..."

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do. What's that?"

Suddenly, Aria noticed the sand slithering beneath them.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin barked, but before anyone could react, the floor of the cave collapsed downwards.

The Company began falling down a chute, sliding through a tunnel, and eventually everyone landed in a giant wooden cage. As they struggled to get up, a horde of goblins rushed at them, attacking them, took away their weapons, and dragged them down a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges.

They lead them to the throne platform of the Great Goblin, a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. This one was far larger than any other goblin, and  incredibly ugly, with warts all over its swinging chin. 

The little goblins tossed the dwarves' weapons into a pile. The Great Goblin jumped off his throne, trampling several goblins, and approached the Company. 

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" He roared. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence."

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

The goblins quickly searched the dwarves thoroughly, throwing away whatever they found. Thorin swatted them away as they got too handsy with his lady. 

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

But none of the dwarves responded.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."

Aria gasped, pushing Thorin to do something.

"Wait!" Thorin shouted as he stepped through the crowd.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The goblin king exaggerated a bow.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." The herd of goblins began laughing at that crack. 

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached." The Great Goblin turned serious. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done,  _do you_?"

The Great Goblin laughed at Thorin's expense, then cried to his goblin. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize."

Meanwhile, other goblins brought forth instruments of torture as their leader began singing a gruesome song. 

One of the goblins picked up Thorin's sword as he was examining the weapons the dwarves had brought. He slid it a few inches out of its sheath, then gasped in shock as he threw it away. All the creatures hushed up as the weapon landed by the dwarves. The Great Goblin ran rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins in his way.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks."

As he spoke, the rest of the Goblins began attacking, whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing.

"No! Stop!" Aria tried helping Fili and Kili.

Thorin attempted getting closer to his family, but goblins pinned him down.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

"Thorin!" Aria cried as goblins held her and the rest back.

"No!" Thorin reached for Aria.

As one goblin pulled out a knife, suddenly there wass a massive explosion of bright light.

A shockwave ripped through the mountain, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. Everyone got knocked down, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion passed, most of the lights in the area were gone. A shadow rose from where the light had come, and Gandalf stepped forth, holding his staff and his sword. 

"Take up arms. Fight." Gandalf ordered the dwarves. "Fight!"

The dwarves quickly got up and began fighting the goblins with their repossessed weapons. As Gandalf kills goblins them with his sword and staff, the Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, cried aloud to his goblins.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

As the dwarves fought, the Great Goblin ran up, but Thorin jumped forward and deflected his blow, causing the giant to stumble backward and fall off the edge of the platform, into the depths below. 

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf moved them towards their escape. 

Thorin made sure Aria was right behind him as they followed the wizard, fighting their way through multiple platforms. They'd almost gone through when the Goblin king popped up again.

"You thought you could escape  _me_?" The Great Goblin swung his mace twice at Gandalf, causing the wizard to stumble back and almost fall.

"What are you going to do  _now_ , wizard?"

Gandalf leapt forward and struck the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutched his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Then Gandalf sliced the Great Goblin in the belly, making him fall to his knees, clutching his belly.

"That'll do it."

Gandalf swung his sword again, slicing the Goblin's neck, and he fell down, dead. His weight caused the bridge to start shaking and suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company was standing broke away from the rest of the bridge, sliding down the side of the cavern. 

The bridge speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way as the dwarves clung on, screaming in terror. The bridge finally slowed down and landed at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves in the timber and wood. Gandalf got up from the pile of wreckage first, inspecting the rest of the dwarves who were still stuck in the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse."

Fate had the final laugh as suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin landed on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further. 

"You've  _got_  to be joking!"

As the dwarves extricated themselves from the rubble, Kili looked up and saw thousands of goblins running at them.

"Gandalf!"

"There's too many!" Aria noticed the obvious. "We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us: daylight!" Gandalf saw the exit. "Come on! Here, on your feet!"

The dwarves quickly got up, helping each other out of the rubble, and they ran away, following Gandalf. The gang rejoiced as the finally escaped goblin hell and got some fresh air.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten..." Gandalf counted out his company, "Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur, that makes thirteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

 


End file.
